


Cursed lives

by actualtrashx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deep man, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashx/pseuds/actualtrashx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave finally confess their love for one another. But could this love be a jinx? On the way back from their date, Dave's worst nightmare happens and John remembers none of it. Thinking their love was a jinx, Dave hooks up with a girl to protect John. But it ends up hurting him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First date not date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story thing. So I'm sorry if it is a little off. THE POINT OF VIEWS CHANGE RANDOMLY. It starts in an off place but I promise it gets better and connects more. Thankyou for taking an interest in this!

*Dave's POV*  
Your borrowing Johns clothes. Mainly because you both were making cakes and you made a giant ass mess. Since it is alot of fucking cakes you suggest to drop them off at a retirement home.You keep your hands in your pockets. Or his pockets persay since they are his pants. You look down and smile at that. Heh you are wearing his clothes. Man you gotta go out and parade this fact. You can't chill at his place while you are wearing his clothes. well yeah you could, and probably still will. But not yet. When you get back to his drive way you stop walking and ask "wanna go out?" FUCK SAY MORE THAN THAT "like let's hit the mall or something?" Better. Fuck. Wow. Almost blew it. 

*John's POV*  
On the way back to your drive way Dave announces if you want to go out. Well at least for 2 seconds. The fact that he didn't ask you out, but still wanted to go somewhere with you made you smile a bit. You nod "Yeah. That sounds good." Hey, but at least he is still wearing your clothes. Well he probably had no other choice, he doesn't really have clothes here. But that is besides the fact. He wants to go on a date. No wait. It's not a date. It's a date not date, right? 

"Dave's POV*  
Imagine if you did ask him out? God. You haven't even told him that you're gay yet, or even interested in him. He depends on you and likes your company so obviously he doesn't hate you. But that still doesn't mean that he likes you the way you like him. Hey, look at that. He agreed to still go out with you. Sadly not the go out you want but it's still something. You grin and walk up to him "so we taking the car or walking?" Nice. Let the not-date begin. 

*John's POV*  
You still want to go on your not date, though damn.. He has no idea how much you want it to be an actual date."We can take the car, we would get there faster.But it is really your choice. " Here you are going to the mall like it is a date. Maybe you should come out to him? He wouldn't care right? Unless he finds out that it's him you like. You don't want to weird him out or make him un-comfortable. But that doesn't matter now. focus on your date not date. 

*Dave's POV*  
"Ok so...lets walk to my place and take my car? Today's my treat." You grin a bit and make the motion to head down the sidewalk. He let you use his shower and clothes so you should at least pay. Especially since he may not get this shirt back anytime soon #justsayin. But you treating him doesn't make it weird right? Maybe less of a not a date, but it's still not a date. It's not like you can say 'Hey johnbro I've been love with you since we were kids. Date me?' Yeah. K. Lol no.


	2. Date not date pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John start their date not date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really long chapter I'm so sorry. The point of view changes alot and it's kinda a mess. Anyways enjoy.

*John's POV*  
You nod seems like a date. But a date not date. "Yeah okay that sounds nice." You smile this big ass smile. At this point you don't even care if you never get your shirt back. He looks damn good in it. And he is wearing it to the mall. Everyone is going to see him in YOUR shirt. They probably don't know it's yours. But still. The thought makes you feel butterflies.It's his treat. That there made you blush. It makes you wish that this is an actual date and not just two bros hanging out.

*Dave's POV*  
Oh wow. He's gonna let you treat? Okay cool. Nice. Not to mention he does that dorky smile that ya know, makes your heart skip a beat. But no one has to know. "Nice. Hurry up then Eggbutt" you tease with a smirk starting to speed up your walking a little. You may be shorter than him and have shorter legs, but you can definitely pass his pace. Thanks to the running obviously. But now you need to think of what the two of you can do in the mall for this not date. Hmmm.

*John's POV*  
You jog to catch up to him, it doesn't take much to catch up to him.You chuckle at the lame nickname. You began to relax about this date not date. But damn that smirk, the smirk that's makes you just want to die of happiness. You honestly don't care about what you guys do at the mall as long as your with him nothing else really matters. 

*Dave's POV*

You shove your hands in the pockets and slow down once he catches up. No need to rush. Take your time. Relax. You look up at him, thankfully behind the security of your shades. Man if you had a penny for how often you looked at him, you'd be a billionaire. "So do you wanna take the Buick or the less beat up Buick?"

*John's POV*  
" The non beat up Buick seems better." You really hope he is looking at you, but with those damn shades you can't even tell. You smile at the ground, though you probably look stupid it. But that doesn't matter at this point. 

*Dave's POV*  
You nod in agreement "fine taste there John" you see him smiling at the ground. Well fuck. There goes your focus. You shake your head and look away and oh shit. That's your place. "I'll be quick, I'll dash in and get the keys and we'll be on our way?" Why did you say it like a question? Are you like a puppy that needs constant reassurance? The answer is yes. 

*John's POV*  
You look up for a second and nod. Once he goes inside. You sigh in nervousness. What if you mess this up or say something wrong. Wait this isn't a date. right? I mean he doesn't think that so you shouldn't. You wait by the car because waiting by the door seems creepy. You need to take a chill pill because your cheeks are becoming hot and God damn you better not be blushing. You face the car and fix your hair through the window. You still gotta look nice.

*Dave's POV*  
You grab the keys and were about to dash back out. But then you saw a mirror. Okay nice. You look to make sure nothing is out of place. You need to look good. Why? It's not a date. Well uh... Fuck. You sigh and back up. Okay wow. His shirt does look nice on you and... You peek to make sure no one is around before you bring the fabric to your nose. Yeah. Smells like the dork too. With a smile you hop on back outside swinging the keys on your finger. "Ready for some fun?" You tease as you unlock the car. You open the car door and take a seat while starting the car. 

*John's POV*  
You hear the door open and you lose any of the cool you had you feel the blush coming back up. damn. so you fake a sneeze do distract from the color on your face. He really looks nice in your shirt. " Yeah, totally." You grin. You are ready for this date. No it's not a date. it's not a date.You walk closer to the door of the car. You are in his car. It's not the first time of course. But for some reason this time feels more... you can't think of a word to describe this feeling. 

*Dave's POV*  
You slide on in and start the car up. You're a good driver, contrary to whatever rose may say (there was a deer ONE time). But even though you were a good driver, you were feeling nervous. Yet your dumb ass figured it out that you weren't nervous cause of driving, but because of your special passenger. Okay. Relax. You pull out of the drive way and start driving. "You can pick the station if you want" ok. You can be a good car host. "Don't mind the mess, D used this car last and I think he chugged a few apple juice containers." 

*John's POV*  
You smile this dorky smile. "I don't mind.And okay." You change the station to alternative rock as fall out boy starts playing. You lip sing to the song, probably looking stupid but at this point you don't care. You notice how cute he looks while concentrating on the road. Stop staring at him, that's weird. You look out the window and mess with your hands not wanting to distract him. 

*Dave's POV*  
Oh wow. Nice taste. Then again you have probably affected his music tastes seeing that it was your obsession after all. Plus now you like action movies. You give a little you take a little. You peek over when the music starts, smirking to yourself as you see him lip singing. As you turn back to the road you tap your fingers along to the music. If he wanted a silent ride you can give him that, besides it was a comfortable silence. 

*John's POV*  
The silence didn't bother you at all, especially because you saw him smirking, though you didn't know the cause, still it made you smile. You notice that we are a stoplight or so away from the mall.That means a couple minutes until your wish to be date. You also notice how Dave is tapping along to the beat. Damn it is so cute.

*Dave's POV*  
The mall wasn't too far, so the drive wasn't a problem. But the parking was going to be. You leaned forward on the wheel as you looked around "now where can I fit this fat ass of a car" you look around. You want to get this not a date started already. You park the car in the first parking spot you can find. Then turning off the engine. You shut off the car and fix your shades. Ok cool. Cool right? Be cool. You turn to Johnny boy "ok so any places you want to head first in particular or am I the ring leader for this circus?"

*John's POV*  
"Ring leader?" You laugh. "The second option. Are you gonna wear a clown nose to or?" You take off your glasses to clean them. Once they are clean enough you slip them back on your face. "Where do you want to go first." This was one of the first times today you were able to look him in the eyes without turning into a tomato. 

*Dave's POV*  
You reach over and punch him playfully as you chuckle a bit. Yeah you and a clown nose? No way. Shaking your head you turn to him and oh. my. fuck. Him without his glasses, even briefly, is still a gift. Like thank you God for that image. A+. Good face right there. Mhm good shit. OH now he's looking at you. Fuck don't blush. You turn away and unlock the doors "secret" secret? More like you have no idea what to do besides gaze at him. Okay you'll wing it. Time to get out of the car Dave, so you do just that. 

*John's POV*  
You open the door and get out, shutting the door behind you. You touch where he lightly punched you. Human interaction WhOoP. It made you smile and chuckle. Gosh he is cute and it frustrates you because you can't tell him. But you jog to catch up to him. You slip your hands in your pockets. Once you arrive at the main opening you open the door for him. Because that's what you do for your bo- best bro.right? nothing wrong about that.

 

*Dave's POV*  
Oh wow. That's nice. You too your head and smirk as you enter "oh thank you kind sir" you tease and keep going. You gotta do the tease or else your cover may be blown. Okay cool. It's the mall. So first things first "you hungry right? Let's start off with Aunty Ems pretzels?" Those shit were the bomb diggity. You'll get a meal with him later, but you'll need fuel to survive the first part of this not a date.

*John's POV*  
You smile at his comment. "You are welcome." You walk a tad bit fast to catch up to him. "Yeah, pretzels sound nice." Pretzels is a good way to start this date not date. You hope that you'll both get a meal together, even if you aren't even hungry. Because it will sorta feel like a date, right? You follow him to the pretzel place. You should pay. Mostly cause he drove your ass here. It would only be fair. "I'll pay." You say with a sweet smile hoping he will take your offer.

*Dave's POV*  
You enjoy speeding up so he has to catch up to you. It's your own guilty little pleasure. Make your heart skip a beat. Nothing bad or too gay about that right? But ANYWAYS plan pretzel was a go. As you got in line you looked up at the menu thinking, what type of pretzel did you want... When you hear John you turn to look up at him "you sure? I was the one who invited you out."

*John's POV*  
It is kinda cute seeing him speed up like that. So small and cute. Your face turns a light pink. No stop it now is probably the worst time to blush. Don't you dare. You look back at him and nod. "Yeah, of course. It's a thank-you kinda thing for the ride." You then pull out your wallet. "Anything you want, on me."You really mean anything at this point. 

*Dave's POV*  
"I...alright uh.." You try to consciously not blush. Okay. "I'll take a cup of the pretzel bits and a lemonade" that's not that bad. Okay. Yeah. Plus you'll find something for him in one of these stores. But man you are in his clothes and he's buying you shit. Man it feels like you're the one being taken out. Lol you wish.

*John's POV*  
You chuckle. "Alright. " You walk up to the counter and you order. "Hi! May I get 2 cups of the pretzel bits. A lemonade and a Sweet tea? ah Thank you!" After you pay you grab the items and walk over to where Dave is standing and you hand him his things. "Here you go." You smile and take a sip of your tea, that you surprisingly haven't dropped yet.

*Dave's POV*  
You stand to the side. Okay this is fine no biggie. Buzz buzz. Ah fuck, is that your phone. You check it briefly. See the name. And immediately silence your phone. Ha. Not now. That can wait till later. You hum while you wait, trying not to over think everything. But as John comes back you stop and grab the stuff ahhhh sweet heaven come to papa. "Thanks John. You're the best" you pop one in your mouth right away. Now this was good.You pause your eating to think. Brows going into position. Well uh fuck. Ok what's the plan? You shrug and begin walking anyways. You peer over your shoulder to see if he's coming "let's see where time takes us?" You smirk. Did you really need a plan? You were having enough fun spending time with him like this. It's not like anything was going to ruin this. Two bros hanging out. Totally fine.  
*John's POV*

"Yeah okay." You smile at his smirk.You follow him, honestly just being with him now fills you up with satisfaction. Aside from the fact how you had to keep telling yourself that this isn't a date no matter how bad you wanted it to be. You are just best friends. It's a normal thing. Nothing wrong with it. Besides the fact that you much rather be dating. But no that doesn't matter. ateast not for now. Because your with him. that's all that matters. nothing is going to change that.

* Dave's POV*  
Okay cool. You can chill like this. Two Bros walking around the mall like a bunch of middle school girls. Totally cool. You enjoy your pretzel pieces and look around at the stores. Nothing has really caught your eye yet, so you better make some conversation before it gets awkward "any plans for the rest of summer vaca before we become seniors?"

*John's POV*

Nice. Small talk. You can handle this, right?You think about it for a minute. "I haven't really thought about it." You honesty don't care as along as you two hang out. Everything is better with him. "How about yourself?" You eat another pretzel bit.

*Dave's POV*  
You sip your drink, and now that you are talking with him you have a valid excuse to look at that jawline of his. "Normally bro flies us somewhere for a bit. But we're saving it for post graduation/prom instead. So keep your calends open around that time" yeah high school was ending and then college...college wow fuck. Ok yeah that's a thing too. You haven't asked John where he's applying yet. Cause it's not like you don't just wanna copy where he's going. But do you even need to go with your music? Fuck this is not the place for that. This is so you can pay more attention to your best homo-BEST BRO. Best. Bro.

*John's POV*  
You nod, you look at him. because that'd the proper thing to do will talking to someone. not just because you want to look at his face. pffftttt. no. not the reason. "Are you even going to go to prom? I mean I thought they asked you to play?" You really like his music. You bought everything off of iTunes because you loved it. But you also wanted to ask him to go to prom with you. Though you know you are to of a Winnie to ask.

*Dave's POV*  
You sip and nod "yeah I mean I did this years prom cause of Dirk and all and they liked it so they want me to do next years. I mean I would look like a bag of dicks if I told them no" yeah you'll be there. Except this year you get to take a date. Not like you'll get your goal date anyways. (Man you and Egberts in suits together? Nice). "Do you plan on going?"

*John's POV*  
"I don't know. I would totally just to to prom to hear your music." Did that sound weird. Totally didn't sound like your hitting on his music. Plus he'll be wearing a suit. Damn. No wait stop thinking about that. This isn't the time for that. You take a sip. You don't need a date because the one person you want to go with is going to be playing there.

*Dave's POV*  
That didn't sound weird at all. In fact that made you happy. So happy that you had to look away before you made a fool of yourself. "Well... If you do let me know. I'll play some of your favorites." you smirk in glee. The smirk could just be because he likes your music, oooooor it's because it's John and he likes your music. But who could tell the difference? As you look away from him you notice an electronics store. Oh shoot would they have headphones? You'd go check but you wouldn't want to bore John with your tech talk. Your headphones needed to be replaced, and soon, especially as your music kept selling. But hey it can wait. How many not dates are you gonna have? Probably more not dates than real dates.

*John's POV*  
You smile really big. " Honestly I really like all of them." You follow his gaze. You see the store. "Hey.You wanna go check out the headphones?" You offered hoping he'll say yes. You love his tech talks. How he gets so passionate when he talks about his music. You love it. You'd probably wouldn't care if it was anyone else. But damn. The way he talks how you "assume" how his eyes light up. "I heard they are really nice there."

*Dave's POV*  
Oh shit. He likes them all? Well then you'll play the ones you made with him in mind. That is if he goes...but if he goes with a girl how are you supposed to stand by and play music for them to dance to? How could you DJ that. Dave you have time to prepare yourself, better start now. 

Headphones? You whip your head to turn and look at him, the light gleaming in your shades. Well....if he insists. "I heard they had good ones too...some of the newer versions too" you inch towards that store "you sure though? Do you need anything from there?"

*John's POV*  
"I'm sure.I could use a new charger." You smile because you just bought a charger but you want him to go in there. God your such a bad lier, your hoping he doesn't see right through you.  
"Speaking of prom. You going to take anyone?" You really hoped he said no. You can't stand to see him play songs for some girl. It would probably hurt you.But if it made you happy, you'll deal with it.

*Dave's POV*  
You walk into the store with a bit of pep in your step "dude who is gonna ask me anyways? I'll be bringing my mixers and myself"  
That's sad but probably true. Plus if a girl did ask you at somepoint, you could decline under the guise of being the DJ. Bro did say he'd help if you had a date, but there is no way it'd work out right? John is all Herero and you're not. So oops.

*John's POV*

Same? He thinks no one is gonna ask him? Why wouldn't someone ask him? He's smart, tall, handsome, total nerd. Just your type. Wait we are not talking about your type Dave. Calm yourself. It doesn't matter that he's your type. He's straighter than the pole Bro dances on. But you can save those thoughts for your diary later. Right now you are with the nerd in one of your favorite stores. You honestly can't hold back as you grin looking at the over-head headphones, biting your lip as you read the descriptions. "I don't know which ones I like more..." You glance between a red pair and black one. Both expensive, but both good. "Hey john," you call out and turn to him "which set would make me look cool?"

*John's POV* 

All of them make him look good. God damn.You smile at him. "Red seems like your color." You really should ask him. And if he freaks out then just say as friends. Yeah that will work. He is totally straight. God damn. Wow look at that lip bite. No wait stop staring at his mouth. You look at the headphones. Yeah red is more his color. I can't believe he thinks he isn't going to get asked. He is perfect. handsome,smart, not completely short or tall but just the right size.

*Dave's POV*  
You nod and pick up the box. Okay. If he says you look better in these then hey you'll go with those. You smile at the box, oh wait you probably look like an idiot. You clear your throat and look back to him "so anything you need from here too?" You hold the box under your arm, keepin it safe. All things music related are your babies. Gotta protect.

*John's POV*  
You shake your head. "Nope. Nothing." He looks so cute but very dweeby. "Is that all? I mean if you want anything else I can pay for it?" You still feel like you should baby him. He is to great of a person to not baby. Even though he is not yours in the way you want him to be.But he is your best friend so it's still great.

*Dave's POV*  
You shake your head "nah man this stuff isn't cheap, you don't need to waste your money on me" are you flattered? You are very very flattered oh god. You clear your throat and adjust your shades in order to hide your warming cheeks. "But you can pick the next place we go to get stuff at" you turn. Don't be blushing Dave. That's gay Dave.

*John's POV*  
"It's not wasting money. If it's something you really want. I don't mind." But you nod anyways. He is literally the only person you want to impress. God you start blushing. You just look at the ground by this point. He can't see your blush that's good. But God your smiling like in idiot.

*Dave's POV*  
Oh man if impressing you was his goal, he has certainly done that. You walk with him towards the checkout, feeling your face get warm. Not cool. Okay "man if you bought me this id have to make you my date" these weren't cheap and obvi you'd have to make it up to him. But of all the suggestions you could have had you picked that? You are as smooth as sandpaper today. 

*John's POV*  
You smile and nod. "Hah, okay." Really? hah okay? wtf is wrong with you. You pull out your wallet. And you take the headphones from him."Think of it as an early birthday present? " You pay for the headphones and then you hand it to him with your hands barely brushing against his. Oh god. Oh no. Your hand touched his. Don't you dare blush.

*Dave's POV*  
Holy fuck. He did it. He said okay and then bought you the headphones. You hold the bag, the bag you took from his hands. His hands that touched yours. It takes you a moment before you respond "thank you man..." You say genuinely, before looking away in embarassment. "My birthday isn't until like December. You are hella early" do you mention how he said yes to the date? Well he didn't say yes. He obviously meant it as a joke. So you can make a follow up joke right? That should be okay. "Man now that you bought me these you're gonna have to let down all those girls who are gonna ask you. I gotta take you now" Dave that is gay. Like fuck. Okay. Play it cool and casual. Yup.

*John's POV*  
You couldn't really tell if he was joking or not. But you shrugged it off. "I know but it's better that you have it now." You smile and chuckle "No girl is going to ask me. So I'm not letting anyone down." You decided to joke around. "You are the one letting all the girls down."

*Dave's POV*  
You didn't really care where you were walking to next. You were enjoying this conversation too much to care. Or maybe not enjoying? This was a puzzle and hell Professor Layton taught you how to be a puzzle master. "Me? " you chuckle. lol your gay ass taking a girl to prom? That's next level ironic. "Man at least I know what to say when they ask" you turn to him with a smirk "sorry ladies, my dates John for the night." Okay pause to let him hear it. "Does that sound good to you?"

*John's POV*  
"Sounds fine by me."You slightly turn red. Hopefully he doesn't notice. But god that made you smile so much to the fact where you found it really hard to stop smiling for a really long time. You hoped this wasn't all just a continuous joke, you hoped he meant it. Maybe he did? You really wanted him to. God. He doesn't understand how much he makes you want to explode. 

*Dave's POV*  
He said okay. Oh my god. Is he serious? Cause you are like 10000000% serious right now. Oh my god. And he's smiling and smirking and fuck you can feel your heart begin to race so you look away. Okay cool. Stay cool. "Okay nice. Let's do it" good. Say it less like a joke. Yeah you could fuck around and say that y'all should have matching colors but...you don't wanna fuck this up if there's a chance of it happening. Even if there is he probably means it as friends....you can't go to the prom as friends. You'll have to tell him how you feel. Man and school starts in two weeks like wow. Okay. You have time. Right?

*John's POV*  
"Alright, yeah. " You can't really stop smiling now. "Are we going to match?" You smirk.You want to tell him. Fuck okay. Later? Later. It's probably just as friends. So maybe you shouldn't tell him then he'll change his mind. And there is no way in hell that you want him to not go with you. Damn. You two will be the the cutest couple. Well. You aren't a couple. But he doesn't understand how much you wish you both were. 

*Dave's POV*  
You have to hold back a squeal. Oh. My. God. You nod as you feel the blush start spreading. Cool down Dave. Your gay is showing. "Yeah yeah we can match. As long as the color looks good on me." Oh dam now you're getting ideas. You and him wearing the same color tie. Him in a dorky bow tie and you in a classic tie. Even the same color vest piece. But you in a white suit and him in a grey or black. Man Dave. Don't start drooling now. "I'll have to DJ too, but I'll have an assistant with me if you don't mind that"

*John's POV*  
"Oh yeah no I don't mind." He agreed he fucking agreed. Oh wow. " I'm pretty sure every color will look good on you. Uh..Hey Dave.?" Ask him about colors. What he would like don't screw it up now. You see the light hint of red in is face and it makes you blush a bit. Tuxs and ties. Hell yeah.

*Dave's POV*  
You peek over when he said hey Dave, "yeah John?" Play it cool. Be cool. You are the cool kid Dave strider. You can do this. You have a date for prom. That's hella. Okay. Nice. 

*John's POV*  
You pull him in a corner. "You are probably going to hate me." You rub the back of your neck."Well you probably meant prom a different way then I did. I was at least hoping you meant it like a c-couple thing. But you are probably dont go that way and don't mean it the way I wish, but I still really hope you don't mind to go with me." You look at the ground. terrified of his reaction to it. You basically just confesses to your crush. 

*Dave's POV*  
Oh shit he's pulling you somewhere. That's cool. As he talks you look up at him. That's an....interesting way to start the convo. Shit was he going to say this was all a joke? No. It didn't go that way at all. 

He...he didn't mean as friends. He meant as more than friends. He's also not straight. Are you dreaming right now? Oh my god. 

Your initial reaction is silent at first, until you reach out and grab his hand gently "John..." You say as you step forward, so now instead of the floor he's looking at you "I'd love that"

*John's POV*  
You can't tell if he is joking. "wait. are you? really?" You don't think he is joking. Wait no he isn't joking. You smile damn you can't stop smiling. 

"I would really like to ask you out right about now but I still feel like this is to good to be true."You are going to prom with the Dave strider. Not as friends. As a date. You actually manned up. congrats. 

*Dave's POV*  
Oh man look at him smile. Look at that dorky smile. You can't help but grin back at him. Man with the way your heart is beating you gotta grin back. "John, when am I not totally serious with you?" You tease. 

"And Egbert if that is your roundabout way of asking me to be your boyfriend" you smirk and reach up to grab his collar "I'll have to give you a roundabout answer" you pull him down to peck his lips lightly. Not a full blown kiss (fuck how do you even kiss someone) but it's enough to tell him how you feel. How you have always felt.


	3. Good things never last long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave, together at last. But it doesn't last forever, well in this case 3 hours.

*John's POV*  
He smiled back, damn his smile can light up your whole world. When he grabs your collar you know your fucked. Your entire face is probably red by now. Wait. He just kissed you. It was a small little kiss but he just kissed you. You open your eyes and he is still holding on to your collar. You are going to take that as a yes. Or more like a hell yes. 

*Dave's POV*  
You let go of his collar and still look up at him. You may not be wearing red, but your face was redder than anything you owned. That was your way of saying yes. Fuck yes. Like let's go home to talk out our feelings and make out yes. But you don't know what's next. You are following egbutts lead. But you don't mind, you'll follow him everywhere.

*John's POV*  
You smile at his red face. "Do you want to stay here, or go home?" You think it's so cute how he has to look up at you. You want to discuss this. But at the same time as long as you are with him it doesn't matter.

*Dave's POV*  
Ah shit he's smiling right at you. You look down embarrassed but still answer "Let's go home..." With your free hand you brush it against his. Holy crap, is this all really happening?

*John's POV*  
You want to grab his hand, but you feel that's to much at the time. You slowly reach out for his hand. gently grabbing his finger. Finger is a good start right? you smile "Yeah. okay." Wow you didn't think this would be happening right now. 

*Dave's POV*

Oh fuck he's cute. A finger will do. Once he says okay you smirk and pull him out of the corner and back into the walkway. Just be yourself and be cool. You can handle this. Totally. Your heart may be racing, but you Can stay cool. Shit what do you say even? You're so happy you could blabber on about anything.

*John's POV*

You slowly move to 2 fingers then to his while hand. It's finally official and you can't do anything but smile so hard. You are totally fine with the silence. You probably think he can hear your heart beat. You walk to the door and hold it open for him.because now you are a couple.

*Dave's POV*  
Even though you could talk to the moon and back about how freakin happy this made you, no words come out. Are there even words to describe how you're feeling or just a ton of shitty metaphors? Either way it doesn't matter. You're happy anyways. 

As he opens the door for you, you roll your eyes and smile wider. "Oh thank you" you tease as you walk through, dragging him with you as you hold his hand tight.

 

*John's POV*  
You smile and catch up to him.You both reach the car. "Who's driving?" You tease around. It's really cute how he is smiling and how happy he looks. He may be smaller than you but his hands are sure as hell bigger than yours.

*Dave's POV*  
You may be smaller but you had the muscle to make up for it. Sorta. "I'll drive still don't worry" you'd take out the keys and spin them like a cool kid. But you have the headphones in that hand. The head phones your boyfriend picked out for you. Heh. Nice.

You move the seat up and drive back your place. You leave one hand on the wheel not cause it looks cool, (even though it so does), but this way you can rest your free hand on the middle part between the two of you. You shouldn't be too nervous to do this stuff, but even so you can feel your heart fluttering.

 

*John's POV*

Why does this seem so fake to you. But it is to real to be a dream. You slowly slip your hand between his. He is driving so you trying to not distract him. You look out the window. You came single and now you are dating the Dave strider. wow. No one probably thought this would even happen. But no he actually likes you back and wow you can't even function properly. 

*Dave's POV*

You smiled and relaxed back into the seat as you drive. Man it couldn't get any better than this. Just you and you boyfriend, man even the fact that you can finally call him that makes you super happy. It was like a dream come true.

But you didn’t expect that dream to quickly turn into a nightmare.

You weren’t a distracted driver. In fact you were stopped at a red light. It wasn’t your fault what happened next. But you were the driver, so of course it was. You saw the truck coming towards you. You knew that there was nothing you could do. But even so you reached out for him as you two were hit. The last things your heard we’re blurred and drowned out as the car was dragged and crushed by the truck. Your head was spinning from the whiplash, but the adrenaline being pumped through you system drowned out the pain. And then you felt and saw nothing at all.

Beep beep beep……beep beep beep……

You groaned as you opened your eyes and looked around. And that was hard to do since your body felt as if it was a hundred pounds. As your vision settles you take in your surroundings. It’s a hospital room. Fuck. So that did happen. You look down at yourself and see all the tubes connected to you. Fuck, you got messed up bad, but even that isn’t registering deep enough. John. Is he okay? Fuck is he alive? As you wake up and start to worry your heart rate increases, signaling the nurses to come into your room. They are the ones who inform you and calm your nerves.

After they lay you down again you get told what happened. A truck driver had a heart attack at the wheel and then the truck crashed into you. As you were pulled from the wreckage John was hurt worse, not only from being on that side but also how he shielded you. At the mention of John your eyes go wide. "He is alive," they reassure you, "but he still has not woken up. You have been asleep for two days and so has he. Should we call for anyone?"  
You looked at the nurse. Call for anyone? Man bro hasn't come yet? Maybe he was across the country again. The only person you could think to talk to would be John. But you can't do that now can you "mr. Egbert please..." 

You talk to him and get reassured by him. He comes in with tears once he sees you awake and hugs you. Only then do you notice how bad your condition was. Your body hurt as he hugged you. But so did your heart. You cried into his shoulder. Saying sorry over and over. 

Although you apologized profusely to him, you had to wait until you could be mobilized before apologizing to John. In a wheelchair they brought you over to him. You sat there next to his bed, and once you were left alone with him you cried. This was all your fault. There was no one else to blame. 

For a month, while you were awake and recovering in the hospital, he was asleep. You stayed by his side as much as you could. Then once you left the hospital you came back everyday after school. You never knew when or if he would wake up. So you kept talking, telling him everything that went on. Anything so that he would wake up again. 

Even today, a Friday, after a long rough week, you went to the hospital. Yeah it was only gonna make things rougher, but it was the only hope you had left too.

*John's POV*  
That day, that Friday your eyes started to open not by much though. It was draining your energy to try to completely open your eyes so you shut them again. You tried moving or even talking to figure out where you were but for some reason your body ached in pain. You hear people talking in the distance, but you can't make out who it is. You hear beeping but you can't tell what it is or if it is just your ears ringing.

*Dave's POV*  
When you got to the station to sign in and see him the nurses were a bit antsy. "Is everything okay?" They looked to eachother before responding to you "his eyes are fluttering again. But we aren't-" you didn't even listen to the rest of the sentence before you rushed down the hall. You paused in front of the door to catch your breath. Okay. Okay. John may be back. He's back. You walk in and past the other nurses (they all know who you are by now) to take a seat in your chair next to his bed. You watch over him for a bit before speaking "come on you Dork. I heard you're waking up. Come on....."

*John's POV*  
You heard a voice.. But you can't tell who's voice it is. Wait.. it sounds like.. Dave? it's Dave.You are trying so hard to open your eyes. But you can't seem to get them open all the way. You want to let him know you can heat him. So you try speaking. It hurts. Like there is a tube down your throat. What's the next thing you can do? Move. You move your fingers just barely but your moving them.That's progress. You still can't figure out where you are. 

*Dave's POV*  
Oh my fuck. He has never responded this much before. You watch his fingers twitch, for the first time in what feels like an eternity, and then for the first time since the accident you hold his hand. "John? John it's me. Are you back buddy? Come on say something" the nurses come over and begin fiddling with the tubes and machines. But you don't pay attention to that. Only to him.

*John's POV*  
You hear someone messing with something. But you also hear Dave. You block out everything but Dave. He asks you to say something. It hurts. Its definitely a tube. Your in a hospital? Your hand starts moving alot more now. You can't tell if your freaking out or you are trying to sit up. "D-d-d." That's all you can get out of your mouth. You hear people muttering.Nurses? You are in a hospital?

*Dave's POV*  
The nurses work on attaching new tubes and taking out unneeded ones. Cause holy fuck he's talking. "Lay down John. It's me Dave. Yeah it's me" you hold his hand a bit tighter, tears brimming behind your shades. John is coming back to you. He's coming back.

*John's POV*  
You squeeze his hand letting him know you can hear him.You relax a bit. You feel the tubes moving out and going back in you. You flinch and grunt. All the pain is shooting back to you. Tears are gleaming in your eyes. You actually say something."I-it hur-hurts." What the hell happened to you. You don't remember much.

*Dave's POV*  
The nurses keep working on him, but thankfully they don't ask you to leave. He's squeezing your hand back, and that is enough to make the tears start falling. "It'll be better soon okay john. The nurses are helping you" you shakily hold his hand. He's back. He knows it's you. He can speak. Thank god. Thank fucking god.

*John's POV*  
You flutter your eyes open. For some reason earlier it hurt to do that. But you have to see your best friend. You look up at him and you give him a weak smile. He is here for you and that's all you could have asked for. Your eyes become watery. You can't tell if it is his hand shaking or yours. He said it will be alright. So you nod and try to hold still. 

*Dave's POV*  
He's looking and smiling at you. It's him. He's back. The doctors say he may wake up not knowing anything and that scared you. The two of you have just been able to make eachother so happy. You didn't want your mistake to ruin that. 

The nurses do what they have to and then leave to go notify his father that johns Awake. And now it's just the two of you. What do you even say in this case? All you have been able to do is hold his hand and look up at him. You have been talking to him for months now. And now you get silent?

*John's POV*  
"Da-ave.." Your voice croaks. You don't really know what to say to him. But he is holding your hand and looking at you. Though he is probably trying to be nice. You squeeze his hand a bit. This doesn't feel real to you. You have no idea how you got here or what happened. He looks hurt so you don't ask. "Can you ha-hand me my g-glasses?" You smile a bit more. You can't feel anything. All the pain is gone for now. Probably due to the meds they just gave you.

*Dave's POV*  
You nod and get up to go get them. You bring them back to him and lean over to carefully slide them on his face "there you go. Now you can see again right?" You smile a bit and sit next to him again. You're just so happy to hear his voice again, you're doing everything in your power to hold yourself back from kissing him right now.

*John's POV*  
You nod.You can see his Adorable face. But your not going to tell him that. You can't even remember what happened, But you want to at least know how long you've been here. "How long have I been here?.." Your voice is still shaky, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Gosh he looks so hurt but he is smiling.

*Dave's POV*  
He's smiling but he's smiling through the pain. You can see that. You reach up to push his hair out of he way "since the start of the summer. It's November now" you swallow. It's been long. Way too long. "It's pretty crazy. It was summer one moment and now promposals are popping up everywhere" you give a bit of a laugh at that.

*John's POV*  
"Oh damn..." He looks up at the roof. Then back at Dave and gives a smile. "You get a promposal? Or you just going to work as DJ?" Why does this feel like deja vu? You shrug it off. You chuckle at his laugh. It was cute but you could tell he was forced.

* Dave's POV*  
You blink. What did...what did he just ask? "I....." You can't say that the two of you were going together now right? He just woke up and the doctors told you he won't remember it all. Fuck maybe he wasn't supposed to remember it. After all he got hurt after becoming your boyfriend. It was a sign wasn't it?  
A sign you weren't supposed to date him. You smirk at him to hide this pain and reply "yeah a few chicks have asked me. Haven't figured out who to go with yet tho. I mean I'm DJing the event too. You know it's gonna be lit" God this fucking hurts. But it's what it has be now doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a RP. Probably explains the random point of view changes.


	4. New girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave tells John about his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short sorry! And if it doesn't make much sense atm sorry, its my first time writing something like this.

* Johns POV* 

You know Dave is a chick magnet. So why did that surprise you? Of course you have to act like it doesn't bother you because you can't be in love with your best friend, right? "Oh, wow! That's uh- really great. Maybe if i get out of here in time, we could double date? " It pains you stay that but you have no choice. You could get a date in time. There is a couple of girls that had their eyes on you... You shake your head and laugh away the tears in your eyes. You notice how distant he is to you. You can't help but wonder what you did wrong before you ened up here. 

"Dave." His name slips off of your tongue so smoothly.

"What did i do?" Your eyes begin to fill with tears. "You seem so.. Off? " Off probably wasn't the best word to use. You notice his eyes widden at your question. He just smiles at you, that same smile he does when he beats you at a video game. The smile that made you fall so hard for him. "You didn't do anything! I'm just- glad your finally awake. I came here everyday for a while - waiting for this moment and now that its here... " His face softens as he takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. "I-i don't know what to say." 

*Daves POV* 

You can't tell him that you are the reason for why he is here. That you two finally got together and now he can't remember it. You place your hand on his shoulder and give him a weak smile. He smiles back,"im sorry i was gone for so long." His voice was shaky? Did he blame himself for this? You open your mouth to speak but your phone interrupts you. 

* incoming call from Vanessa*   
You sigh as you answer the phone and head out of the room. The girl you have recently asked out and whom never replied to you is now calling.   
"Hey, V. Look i can't really talk. He's up."

"Well, thats great. I just wanted to let you know that i have thought about it and i would love to go out with you!"She said with cheeriness in her voice.

"Ah, great. Uh.. I have go to. Bye!"   
Wow nice going asshole.. "I have to tell John."

"Sorry about that, it was Vanessa. Remember her? I am dating her now. " Subtle. Very subtle. You notice discomfort in his face," what's wrong, John?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a poorly written chapter i am so sorry.


End file.
